


Beautiful Girl

by deirdre_aithne



Series: Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretched out on Pansy's bed, her pale skin shining in the candlelight, Astoria was a vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to teas_me for the beta job. Once again blaming writcraft for inspiring my femmeslash muse!

' _Fucking beautiful_ ,' Pansy thought as she watched the show in front of her.

Stretched out on Pansy's bed, her pale skin shining in the candlelight with a light sheen of sweat, Astoria was a vision. Her hair fanned out around her head as she arched and writhed against the sheets, her feet scrambling against the silk as her legs shifted. Astoria's chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing, and one hand was kneading her breasts as she moved, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Between her legs, Astoria's other hand worked magic over her clit, rubbing and pinching and rolling it between her fingers with a practised surety.

Leaning back in her chair across the room, Pansy idly swirled her wine around in her glass and then brought it to her lips, taking a long, slow sip. Her gaze never strayed from Astoria as she moved on her bed, filling the bedroom with the sound of her harsh pants and needy moans. Pansy was careful not to make a sound as she observed, almost afraid she might jar Astoria out of the delightful state she'd worked herself into.

Pansy's gaze shifted down between Astoria's legs again as she let out a particularly delightful mewl and watched as Astoria dipped her fingers into herself. Two fingers disappeared between her lips, and Astoria's hips rolled, grinding herself against the heel of her palm where it pressed against her clit. Biting down on her lower lip to hold back a moan of her own as she watched, Pansy moved her left leg to cross it over the right, squeezing her thighs together in an effort to get some small bit of friction for herself.

She watched as Astoria continued to arch and writhe beneath the ministrations of her own hand, the sound of her moans growing louder as her body began to tremble lightly. Pansy's breath quickened as she forced herself to remain in her chair with her legs crossed, taking up her wine again and watching Astoria over the rim of her glass as she took another sip. As she pulled the glass away from her lips a moment later, Pansy ran her tongue over them to catch the last lingering drops of wine and for a fleeting instant, as her eyes focussed in on Astoria's slicked fingers as they slid out of her cunt, she imagined it was Astoria she tasted on her lips, rather than the sweet, red wine.

Sliding her fingers through her lips again, Astoria moved her hand so she could rub frantically at her clit, the tension that coiled throughout her entire body evident even from across the room. Her breaths came in quick, short pants, and the sound of her moans held a desperate edge as she moved. Pansy all but held her breath as she watched Astoria quickly work her way to completion, her fingers curling tighter around the stem of her wine glass until Astoria let out a sharp cry and arched up off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Her entire body rippled with the force of it, and with a breathless sound, Astoria dropped back onto the bed a moment later, shuddering once more and then melting into the sheets. Eyes closing, she made a soft sound that was as much moan as it was purr, and rolled onto her side, burrowing into the sheets. She stayed like that for a few seconds as she struggled to catch her breath, and then her eyes cracked open, and her lips curved into a small smile as she reached one hand out towards Pansy.

"Enjoying the show, Pansy?"

Pansy's eyes darkened as she drained her glass and set it aside once more. She uncrossed her legs and stood, crossing the room with a few quick strides, punctuated by the sharp rap of her heels against the floor before she stepped out of them and knelt onto the bed as Astoria rolled onto her back again. Taking Astoria's hand in her own, Pansy guided her arm above her head, pinning it in place beneath her hand and bent down to brush her lips against Astoria's briefly, then moved to trail them along her jaw and towards her neck.

" _Loving it_ , my beautiful girl."


End file.
